


Violeta

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Kudos: 13





	Violeta

加贺美错愣地看着天道的脸越来越贴近他的脖子，难以置信地吼道：“你骗我？！”

他的双手都被天道擒在头顶之上，对方仅仅是用了一只左手就让他动弹不得，不同性别之间的差距就是如此巨大，再怎么自以为是也不能否认客观存在的事实。实际上，加贺美比他表现出来的还要害怕许多，但他不可能把这些说出来，看着天道越来越红的双眼，他毫不怀疑一旦他示弱，这个男人就会疯狂地扑上来撕咬他的脖颈。

天道皱了皱眉，完全不懂加贺美在说什么，他不知道自己的眼睛已经变红，自然也不知道现在这副虎视眈眈的模样在加贺美看来是多么恐怖。联想到一些Omega惯用的手段，所谓的欲擒故纵，天道的脸色黑了黑，右手掐着加贺美的下巴嘲讽道：“难道一直以来不是都是你在骗我吗？嗯？性别不是障碍？说得那么好听还不是个Omega。”

加贺美更是傻眼，他完全不知道这个已经处于暴怒状态下的Alpha究竟是吃错了什么药才会将他一个平平无奇的Beta认错成甜美可人的Omega，但他清楚，要是不解释清楚，他很快会得到一个比Omega更惨的下场。

他奋力地挣扎着，试图脱离天道的桎梏，可身强体壮的Alpha哪里是他一个Beta能够反抗的，以前在Zect受到的培训，在天道绝对力量的压制下面，听起来就是个笑话，更糟糕的是，就算天道再怎么对Alpha的身份嗤之以鼻，他的本质仍然没有任何改变，而Alpha们最讨厌的一件事情，就是有人胆敢反抗他们。天道的眼睛已经危险地眯了起来，他已经在算计待会儿要怎么惩罚这个敢于挑战他的Omega了。

“不……不！天道你清醒一点！我不是Omega！我只是一个Beta！我没有骗你！”加贺美的神色越来越慌张，他如何不知道在现在这种情况下，说什么都只会被当做是推辞，但他说的确实句句属实，对于天道接下去可能要采取的措施他害怕极了，不到最后一刻绝对不愿意放弃能够逃脱困境的机会。“我只是生病了！那个什么臆想性性别混乱症！”

天道欺身过来的动作停了停，转而用复杂的眼神盯着加贺美，质问的语气冰冷入骨：“你是说，你一直在幻想自己是个Omega？你就那么渴望被别人上吗加贺美？”

加贺美头更大了，天道这不着调的逻辑把他气得哭笑不得。换做之前，他听到这种侮辱性的话语早就一拳打过去了，可现在，人为砧板，我为鱼肉，他哪里敢动手，而且更让他绝望的是，天道听起来已经接受了他不是Omega的事情，却仍不打算放过他。

一丝不同寻常的气味窜入了加贺美的鼻腔中，浓烈得像酒，呛得人流泪，霸道得不许任何人拒绝这种刺激，加贺美的牙齿都在打着颤：“你……你发情了？”天道闻言，动了动鼻子，可惜的是什么都没有闻到，但他慢慢地绽放出了一个古怪的微笑：“你说是，就是吧，那样更好不是吗？”

根据现行的法律规定，只要认定Alpha或者Omega处于发情期，那么他们不论做出什么都可以私下妥协的，极少会被闹到法庭上，鉴于Alpha和Omega的稀有程度，这条法律实际上也没有造成过多大的影响。

加贺美毛骨悚然，天道是认真的，他是真的想要在这里上了他，并且还做好了不负任何责任的准备，他彻底地慌了，一下爆发出巨大的能量，猛地将天道挣脱开，正要冲向门边，一下就被扳倒，头朝下地跪在地板上。天道用膝盖顶着他的后背，抓着他的头发将加贺美的头往后转，面无表情。

“你知道我并不是一个普通的Alpha吧，居然还有力气逃跑，勇气可嘉。不过难道没有人告诉过你，永远不要背对一个Alpha吗？更何况，如果按你所说的，我还是一个正在发情中的Alpha。”

天道用手指拨开加贺美后颈的碎发，露出了脆弱的肌肤，Beta没有明显的腺体，加贺美的确不是Omega，但天道并不介意，他打从一开始看中的就是加贺美这个人，倒不如说是Beta更好，可以省去很多不必要的麻烦。

“知道为什么我闻不出来别人的信息素吗，因为我根本不需要那个东西，我自己的信息素就可以让其他人被动发情，不论性别。”天道说得缓慢，控制着身体里的那个阀门打开，加贺美几乎是在同时就感受到了一股燥热从下腹一直冲击着脑部，身体软下来前后不过一分钟的事情，他的双眼变得模糊，粼粼水光荡漾其中，映照着天道的脸，笑得张狂又放肆。

“你要试试吗？”

事情一开始是从他们接到了一个报警电话开始的，一位女士打电话到警察局，说一直有人跟踪她，而且那个跟踪的人还和她长得一模一样，这起案件很快就转移到了Zect总部，田所的小组自然而然地成为这起案件的负责人。但他们却迟迟没有出动，这位女士的身份让他们都犯了难。

“Omega？”加贺美看着交上来的报告，不太理解。“所以这又怎么了？”田所从他手中抽回报告，面露尴尬，“我和岬都是Alpha，没办法靠近她的身边。”虽说不是所有Alpha和Omega都是精虫上脑的生物，但这位女士在了解实情后，同意他们保护的唯一要求就是不能有Alpha靠近她五米以内，原话是受不了那个味儿。

加贺美撇撇嘴，“可是我可以去啊。我又不是Alpha。”

岬一脸的不同意，“只让你一个Omega去的话太危险了，遇上什么事情都说不好，而且又有异虫在，你又不是天道，能够变身Kabuto。”看见田所也一脸赞同的神情，加贺美有些莫名其妙，他不解道：“我什么时候变成Omega了？”

两人咋舌，异口同声道：“你不是Omega？”加贺美点点头，又恍然大悟道：“你们一直以为我是Omega？所以才在刚开始的时候态度对我那么差？”田所无视了他的抱怨，仍然不敢相信，“可是你的身上明明有信息素的味道……Beta不是完全没有气味的吗？”

岬认真地看了看加贺美，反而有些相信了。“不过，加贺美身上的味道的确比一般Omega的淡很多，我有个Omega的朋友，她走过身边都香得喷了香水一样。而且，他这样的，实在很难和那些漂亮的Omega联系起来。”她假装没看到说完之后，加贺美不满地瞪了她一眼。

“我会有点味道是因为我在生病啦。我弟弟是Omega，而且就像岬说的那种，不是很漂亮的Omega，我以前很担心他会被欺负，总是想着要是我和他性别对调就好了，久而久之，身体也被头脑暗示催化了一部分的腺体，不过也只有一点点味道，除了Alpha别人都没感觉的。”

岬点点头，相信了这个说法，但也没有对加贺美申请出动的要求表示同意，田所看了他好一会儿，犹豫地问道：“你确定没问题吧？万一跟踪她的不是异虫而是什么心怀不轨的Alpha，光凭你是不可能将他制服的。”

说到这，田所低头看了看加贺美一点也不健硕的小身板，还有那双亮晶晶的眼睛，小声提醒道：“万一真是Alpha，把你也当作Omega，那……”

“没事的。”加贺美迅速打断了田所的好意提醒，坚定地握了握拳，“再说了，你们也会支援我的不是吗？到时候你们在外面，我在里面，有什么事情通过无线电联系就可以了。”接收到两人担忧的眼神，他收了收黯淡的神情，露出一个温暖又富有活力的笑容，再次承诺着：“我会没事的。”

最终，两人还是拗不过加贺美的固执，准许了他参与行动，在和那位女士打好招呼后，他们回Zect总部打算再调用一些资源用作保护，路上岬多心问了一句：“你这样……天道知道吗？”

加贺美不太理解为什么岬会突然提到天道，疑惑地问：“你指的是什么？”岬轻咳两声，偷偷看了一眼前座开车的田所，见他一脸正气没有要探听八卦的样子，才压低声音悄悄说：“天道知道你不是Omega吗？毕竟他那种程度的Alpha，应该还是想要一个Omega伴侣的吧……”

没想到加贺美用看傻瓜的眼神看着岬，“天道要什么伴侣和我有什么关系？我是不是Omega又不关他的事。”岬被加贺美说得一愣，差点就问出来你们两个不是在交往吗，怎么连这个都不在乎了？

作为一个观念传统的Alpha，她自己也是更希望找到一个Omega伴侣的，和Beta在一起虽然比较舒心，但真要遇上了另一个Omega，他们的本性根本压抑不住，光是那种魅人的信息素，岬就敢打包票，没几个正常的Alpha能够抵御得了诱惑。

她一个普通的Alpha尚且如此，更不要说天道那种，从身上下都散发着霸道信息素的“精英”了，岬是真的目击过有些Alpha只需要动动手指就能够把另一个Omega勾上床的，那个人的信息素甚至还未达到天道这样的程度，她是没有见过天道这样做，但她以为那是因为天道已经有了加贺美的原因。

倘若加贺美并不是Omega，那天道还能像现在这样保持如此狂热的注意力吗？

岬还在操心好友的终身大事，一时间也忘记回话，加贺美也不清楚岬想表达什么，后座间的空气变得有些尴尬，幸好，田所很快将车开到了总部楼下，三人前后走进了大楼，分别去往不同的科室做准备工作。

加贺美要去的地方楼层很高，一个人的电梯中途上来了一名戴着面罩的蚁兵，两人一时无话，还是蚁兵先开的口。“加贺美先生这是要去哪里？”加贺美虽然也在Zect干了挺长时间，但还是第一次有别人和他打招呼，颇有些受宠若惊的感觉，但令他有些奇怪的是，这位蚁兵好像感冒了，嗓子哑哑的，声音很沉。

“我们这边有新行动，想要调派一些Beta的士兵去帮忙，现在正准备去看资料选人。”边说，加贺美边看了看旁边的蚁兵，黑漆漆的头盔挡得太严实，连对方长什么样子都不知道，不过给人的感觉非常可靠，不会有过于骇人的存在感，于是他试探性地问了句：“你是Beta？要不要参加我们这次的行动。”

蚁兵转过头来，看了他许久，直到电梯快要到达楼层，他才反应过来，“真的吗！太谢谢加贺美先生了！训练这么久了我还从来没有出过外勤呢。”加贺美挠挠脸，拍了拍他的肩膀，对方似乎还要比他高上一些，“你先跟着我，等我找好了资料，你就可以和其他人一起出动了！”

看着对方点了头，加贺美瞬间有种当上了小队长的自豪感，浑身都散发着兴奋的气场，好像某种求表扬的犬科动物，让人忍不住想摸摸他的头。两人出了电梯后，蚁兵就如同加贺美说得，一直跟在他后面，就是跟的有些太近了，几乎一转身就能撞上他的胸膛，所幸加贺美把全部精力都放在了工作上，没有分心在两人的距离上面。

将信息发送给田所后，他再次搭上电梯，和这个蚁兵分道扬镳，他要再去会议室和田所他们开一个小会，而蚁兵会直接去到车库，整装待发，可能是蚁兵给他的感觉太过良好，又不留余力地夸奖过他，使得加贺美完全忘记了需要向田所禀报这个编外人员。

就这样，在三个人都不知情的情况下，一个Alpha混杂在了满是Beta的队伍中，随着他们，一起开向了那位Omega受害人的家中。

那位女士是一个富商的女儿，年纪已经不小了，却还未结婚，目前独居在一栋郊外的别墅里，她只允许田所这些Alpha在别墅外面布放，加贺美这个伪装的Omega是唯一允许被进入的人员。加贺美孤身一人进入到室内，发现岬说的的确不夸张，空气里的甜腻连他这个Beta都能察觉些许。

但奇怪的是，在他按照要求进入后，那个女士的身影反而不见了，加贺美喊着保护人的名字，查看了一遍一楼，还是没有任何人，一份还冒着热气的午餐摆在客厅里，没有人动过的痕迹。他的喉咙动了动，从口袋里掏出微型手枪，屏住呼吸一步一步往二楼走去。

二楼只要一个房间是关着门的，其他三间房都是开着门的，加贺美在门口看了一眼，仍旧是空无一人，便没有再进去，来到最后一间房间的门前，他碰了碰门把手，没锁，危机感瞬间涌上了他的心头，加贺美深吸一口气，一脚踢开了门，里面藏着的东西一跃而起，将他扑倒在地。

“躲开！”第三个人的声音从背后传来，加贺美下意识地把头一偏，下一秒，那只异虫就被来人踢到了房间的另一边，他连忙爬起来，看见一个蚁兵站在他身后，看身形似乎正是电梯上的那个人。“你……你怎么进来了？”

男人脱下头盔，露出了一头熟悉的黑色长卷发，“我不进来难道就让你被这只异虫杀死？加贺美你怎么还是一点长进都没有。”加贺美看着天道的脸，一时间不知道作何反应。

其实他真的不意外天道会出现，之前那么多次他都能在现场从天而降，没有一次例外，久而久之加贺美也对天道的神出鬼没习惯得七七八八了。但这次，他是真的搞不懂为什么天道能混杂在一堆Beta中间蒙混过关。

“你不是Alpha吗！怎么进来的！”加贺美尖叫着，多少有些抓狂。天道潇洒地将头盔往旁边一扔，召唤出Kabuto变身器，“聊天还是等会儿吧，别担心，战斗很快就结束了。”

话音未落，一道红色的闪电划过加贺美的瞳孔，他不自觉地闭上了眼睛，等到再睁开的时候，Kabuto挡在他的前方，后面异虫被炸得四分五裂，clock up的领域只有那些战斗者才能够触及。

加贺美羡慕不已。

天道解除武装后，也不着急离去，而是悠闲地在房间里转悠，“为什么这次不通知我？”加贺美见任务已经完成了，自己什么忙也没帮上，不禁有些难过，敷衍道：“因为这个事主是Omega啊，而且特地说了不让找有Alpha的保护者。你那个Alpha的气场那么强大，怎么能告诉你啊……”末了他还瞪了天道一眼，委委屈屈的样子，“说不说你不是都来了吗……”

“我和你在电梯里的时候，你不是也没有闻出来我不是Beta？”天道将责任推卸回去，顺势坐在了椅子上，转了个圈连人带椅推向加贺美旁边，双手撑着下巴，饶有兴趣地问：“你也真是有趣，连Alpha的气息都感觉不到，到底是怎么活到这个岁数还安然无恙的？”

加贺美本来想怼回去因为他是个Beta不会有人傻到袭击他，但是想到岬在车上说的那番话，不知怎地，也有些不高兴了，“这又不关你的事，你管我那么多干嘛。”

天道狭长的双眼眯了眯，一把抓住加贺美的手腕，冷冷地道：“你把刚刚那句话再说一遍？”加贺美脾气也上来了，正要开口，猛地撞进天道的双眸中，一下将他冻得不能动弹，缓了好一会儿才别过头去，想要甩开他的手，“任务完成了还是快点出去吧，这里是Omega的房间，Alpha不能多待的。”

说完之后，加贺美就觉得这个理由找得有够牵强，很早的时候天道就告诉过他，他根本闻不到其他人的信息素，连他自己散发出来的味道也闻不到，所以三种性别对他来说没有一点分别。没成想他无意中说的这句话，却让天道有了新的想法。

他将加贺美不安分的手抓得更紧了一些，借力慢慢站了起来，脸上却浮现出一股淡淡的红晕，咬着下唇有些不知所措的样子，“刚才我走到化妆柜那里，好像启动了什么机关，有什么刺了我的手一下。”还没说完，整个人就摇摇欲坠，吓得加贺美赶紧扶住他。

“喂你怎么了？刚才不是还好好地？”加贺美觉得压在他肩膀上的天道真是太沉了，平时看上去也没多重的人，怎么一下子就和铁块一样几乎要压得他喘不过气，逼不得已还退后了几步，靠在了墙上，天道趁着混乱掐断了加贺美和外面通信的发讯器，借故直接将人压在了墙壁上，鼻尖和鼻尖相触的时候，加贺美这才觉得不对劲。

很快，事情发展到了最开始的那一幕。

天道说得并不仅仅是空穴来风，情欲的热潮很快把加贺美裹挟进狂躁的漩涡中，他的理智早在天道试图标记他的时候丢到一边去了，仅仅靠着不和对方对视，死死咬住下唇，不让那些呻吟泄露出来。

他真的尽力劝阻过天道的，但再多的苦口婆心也比不打定主意要将他吞吃下肚的男人。

“我不是Omega，身体硬邦邦的，抱起来一点也不舒服！”

“结实耐操，我也不软。”天道一边脱下他的外套，一边笑得极其荡漾，脱到一半顺势打了个转，将加贺美的双臂缩在背后，看着白衬衣下显露形状的蝴蝶骨，他觉得，加贺美的身子还是挺软的。

“我不能怀孕！不能生育！”

“放心，只要我们一起加油，总会有成功的那一天的，最新研究报告现实，Beta能不能怀孕取决于他的伴侣而不是他本身，我对自己有自信。”天道托着下巴，思考着要不要把衬衣也剥下来，最后决定暂时保留，多增添点情趣。

看加贺美还要叽叽歪歪，他把人抱起，扔到床上，正面压住，柔软的床垫凹下去一大块，还不等对方叫起来，先行发号施令：“把嘴巴张开。”

所以说，天道就是太了解加贺美了，算准了在突发情况下，他会下意识地执行他的命令，加贺美眨了眨眼睛，下意识地照做，天道也没有预警，捏着他的后颈，亲上了对方的唇。

不出天道所料，加贺美的双唇非常柔软，跟棉花糖的触感差不多，他又那么听天道的话，以至于对方能够长驱直入，毫无任何阻碍，口腔和舌头也是温热无比，瞬间就点燃了天道的血液使之沸腾。他一次又一次地纠缠着加贺美的舌尖，拉伸吮吸，好像那是某种世间难得的美味似的。动作太过激烈，不可避免地令一些唾液从嘴角流下。

过了许久，直到两人都气喘吁吁，天道才肯将加贺美放开，用弯起的指节擦掉那点白痕。在激烈的热吻中，加贺美不知何时闭上了双眼，此时才如梦初醒般微微睁开，水镜中早已朦胧了一片，他最受不了对方这种要哭不哭的神情。

“乖一点，我们没有标记，就不会那么痛的。”天道附在他的耳边，轻轻啃咬着耳廓，半是哄骗半是威胁着，“可是你如果挣扎得太厉害，那我会把你直接绑起来，让你一根手指也不能动弹，要试试吗？”

怀中的身体抖了抖，很明显身下之人没有混沌到失去神智的地步，加贺美在心里小小地纠结了一下，红着脸，点了个幅度极小的头。Alpha发起情来可是六亲不认的，要真把天道惹毛了，很可能他会直接被干到上医院。谁让他只是一个弱小可怜又无助的Beta呢，连Omega的自体润滑都做不到，在这种危机情况下，也只能向黑恶势力低头了。

至于贞操什么的，和小命相比那都不是什么大事了，横竖天道也不能搞大他的肚子。

天道很满意加贺美的回复，寻了个刁钻的角度，在他的左耳耳背上落下一吻以示奖励，啾地一声，不大不小，却足以令加贺美的脸红得像快爆表的温度计一样。他在心里暗想着，天道真的是进入了发情期了吗？为什么还能够如此温柔地对待他？

他没有什么多余的时间去思考这些漫无边际的问题，得到他的允许后，天道解开了缠住他的西装，并用一种惊人的速度扒光了他全身的衣服，而他自己还是整整齐齐地，只开了半条拉链。

加贺只看了一眼对方狰狞的性器，忍不住转过头，将脸埋在柔软的被子里面。他的生理课还是认真听的，但是对于Alpha异于另外两个性别的性能力，也是直到今天才有了深刻的体会。他忽然后悔了，想到等会儿要用自己的身体承受那种巨物，凉意从尾椎骨蔓延到脑海，整个人都不太好了。

天道发现了他的异常，又注意到他在看他，嘴角咧得更开了，他把加贺美的脸掰正过来，调笑道：“害怕吗？”加贺美以为他良心发现要放过自己，拼命地点头，还很有求胜欲地挤出了几滴眼泪盈在眼眶里，整个人看起来可怜兮兮的。

“害怕就把眼睛闭上，看不到就不怕了。”加贺美愣了，没想到得到的是这种回答，正要抗议，天道随手拿过他被仍在一边的领带，盖住他的眼睛，在脑后饶有兴致地打了个蝴蝶结。

“你……你！”加贺美气得说不出话，咿咿呀呀说了几句，但天道没有浪费一丝一毫的时间，确定加贺美不会再被他“吓到”之后，扒下了他下半身最后一件衣服，把他的腿弯架在自己的手臂上，观赏着灯下的春景。

其实一般的Omega都会准备一些“玩具”帮他们度过发情期，天道在抽屉里也找到润滑剂，不过他想到了更有趣的玩法。他压低嗓音，一点一点地释放自己的信息素，“你知道Beta在特殊情况下也有可能达到自体润滑吗？”

加贺美马上慌了，“不，等等，你想要做什么？”问完后他马上从空气中浓烈到令人窒息的气味中达到答案了，天道妄图用信息素干扰他的生理机能！这不是从理论上讨论行不行得通的问题，加贺美深知对于天道来说，没有做不到的事情，只有他想做与否的区别。

如果有必要的话，加贺美认为，天道能为了达到这个目的，把他们两个关在这个房间里一整天。

他从没像今天这样如此迫切地希望自己是个Omega，这样就能够从天道变态的信息素实验手下逃脱了。

天道看加贺美咬着下唇一脸纠结的表情，思索了一下就猜到了对方在想什么，他嗤笑一声，愈发加重了信息素的浓度，“别傻了，如果你真的是Omega，现在我们孩子都能有两三个遍地跑了。”

加贺美立刻炸毛了，但为了避免天道连他的嘴都堵上，他只好忍辱负重，忍气吞声，乖乖地由着对方摆弄。

天道的想法并没有多异想天开，毕竟信息素归根结底还是由中枢神经控制的，换句话说，其实加贺美的想法才是控制这一切的那个主导方。在他以一种极其色情，又极尽温柔的手法将加贺美赤裸的全身抚摸了一遍后，终于有了效果。

他碰了碰对方的两腿之间，那里有几条晶莹的溪流淌过，细细长长的，产量并不多，天道不太满意，可当视线上移，看到加贺美满脸潮红，四肢不自觉地扭动，试图吸引他的注意力，又被理智所桎梏的模样，那一丝不满也烟消云散了。

毕竟只是个普通的Beta，若真像Omega那般洪水决堤，他便真的要将孩子遍地跑的想法付诸行动了。至少目前，还是应该多享受一些专属于两个人的美好时光。

扩张的过程磨人又缠人，天道的两指在下面探寻着洞穴，他的舌头则在上面痴缠着加贺美的。亲吻的行为意义远比实质观感深刻得多，这也是为什么加贺美在初始有些抗拒的原因，他是想把这次意外当作什么不合时宜的一夜情糊弄过去的，可天道不会这么想。

从他得手的那一刻起，加贺美饱满的双唇就不可能再触碰他人的身体，除了他。

而现在，正是他享受这一成果的美妙时刻，每一次唇齿碰撞，每一次津液交换，每一次肌肤相亲，都是一次刻印，告诉双方，这是献祭的仪式，身心交付对方的证明。

“差不多了。”天道的嗓音喑哑，沾染了太多的情欲，远不如平日那般清亮，却听着更显诱惑，加贺美迷惑了，明明他才是被上的那个，为何被勾引的人也是他？他混沌的小脑瓜还没将这个问题想明白，后面传来了一丝丝钝痛，象征着侵略即将要到来。

天道进入得很慢，而且每时每刻都在关注着加贺美的神情，只要稍微出现一点不对，就马上停下，退出一些，同时用唇舌抚弄他刚发现的几个敏感点，等到对方再次意乱情迷，才继续缓慢地前进。

这和加贺美想象中的狂风骤雨截然不同，说实话，在被天道扑倒的那一刻，他是想象到会得到如何粗暴的对待的，只是，天道不管什么时候都是天道，哪怕发情了，还是如此出人意料。他的技术并不算好，只是多出了一百二十分的耐心来拉拢着他。

对象或许是他的身体，也有可能是某种更为隐晦的部分。

但现在，心脏咚咚作响的声音令他不看重扰，天道停止了前进，意味着自己完全接纳下了那个怪物，他屏息凝神，半是害怕半是期待他的动作。

“其实我没有发情，我的性腺也存在着一部分损坏，根本不可能使自身发情。”天道忽然说道。

加贺美的脑袋一片空白，一字一句地拆分着其中暗含的意义，过分震惊以至于没有留意到天道的突然退出，只留了前端还卡在洞口的位置。“你说什么……啊！”

措手不及的冲刺，九浅一深的抽插，漫长又炽烈的亲吻，所有的东西都一股脑地袭来，全身从上到下都没有一处能够逃开天道的掌心。他突出的骨节，薄而粗糙的指尖，鼓起得恰到好处的手臂肌肉，就那么毫无保留地印在加贺美的脑海里，靠得那么近，刺激得那么可怕。

“我只是很想要你而已，加贺美。”

在最后的关头，他听到了天道的话语，惊呼和抗拒都被对方压在舌尖，重新咽回喉咙里，身体又被他颠着起起伏伏，仿佛已经点头应允了这一切一般。他并不想成为任天道唯命是从的木偶，但他没有办法控制自己，不管身心，加贺美在他面前永远乖巧得像只兔子。

“嘶——”天道深吸一口气，扭头看着怀中的青年，依旧是眼泪汪汪，被欺负得惨兮兮的模样，看起来这么柔软温暖的人也会凶狠到在他的肩膀上留下一个带了点血的牙印，他笑了笑，将他整个人钉在床上，从背后发起了新一轮的攻击，以加贺美以为的那种方式，比之更甚。

兔子急了也会咬人，何况他可不是兔子，他是加贺美，是天道一点一点养起来的加贺美。

情欲的夹缝中，一颗新芽暗然滋长着，他们都看见了。却仍然，熟视无睹。

它带着紫罗兰的香气，以及新的希望降临了。


End file.
